Duplicité
by Sacha Hedwig Tonks
Summary: Les sentiments d'Harry s'embrouillent et le Sauveur ne sait plus à qui se fier Attention:Slash, yaoï, rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici ma toute première fic! J'ai hésité longtemps avant de me lancer et voila... J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Ce premier chapitre est très court mes les prochains seront sûrement plus longs. Je ne sais pas encore moment va avancer l'histoire, j'invente au fur et à mesure :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Résumé**:Les sentiments d'Harry Potter commencent à s'embrouiller et le Sauveur ne sait plus à qui se fier.

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un slash (relations homosexuelles) et contiendra des des scènes sexuelles explicites (classées M)

**Disclaimer** : Le monde et les persos appartiennent à JKR. Mais je suis responsable de leur pensées et de leurs actes.

**Chapitre 1** :

* * *

Je parcourais d'un pas vif les couloirs sombres de Hogwards. L'échos de mon passage se répercutait contre les murs de pierre froide en un bruit que quiconque ne considérerait pas l'école comme ça maison qualifierait d'inquiétant. Frissonnant, je refermai ma robe de sorcier tout contre moi car malgré tout, l'air se rafraichissait grandement en cette fin de mois d'octobre. Je montais rapidement les derniers escaliers menant à la salle commune des Gryffindors. C'était vraiment une salle que j'appréciais : avec les couleurs chaleureuses de notre maison, elle semblait emplie de bonne humeur et on se sentait immédiatement à l'aise. La chaleur de la pièce m'envahit lorsque je passais le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il n'y avait personne. Je traversai la salle et allai m'affaler lourdement sur le fauteuil le plus moelleux, celui juste à droite de la grande cheminée. Ma tête bascula contre le dossier et je fermai les yeux, exténué.

Je venais de passer une soirée épuisante. Agréable, mais elle m'avait pompé toute mon énergie. Je me redressai légèrement, et me débarassai de ma robe en me tortillant, me laissant en habits moldus. J'étendis mes jambes, posai mes avants bras sur les accoudoirs et enfin mes muscles se relachèrent.

J'avais passé ma soirée avec Neville Longbottom. Depuis la fin de la guerre, on s'était un peu rapprochés, tous les deux. Même pas mal rapprochés. Bon, pour être clair on couchait ensemble depuis la semaine suivant ma victoire sur le mage noir, en début de Septième année. Cependant, il n'y avait pas d'amour entre nous. On couchait ensemble environ une fois par semaine et en dehors de ça, on était amis. A la demande de Neville, personne d'autre que nous était au courant. Ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, mais je crois que lui a un peu de mal à assumer ce qu'on fait en cachette. Je le comprends, en fait il a découvert son attirance pour les hommes peu avant la bataille finale. Il sortait alors avec Luna Lovegood depuis presque un an, mais ils n'étaient jamais allés jusqu'au bout. Je le sais parce qu'il me l'a avoué après notre première fois ensemble. En vérité, Luna, elle, était prête et Neville se faisait doucement à l'idée mais appréhendait quand même un peu de passer à l'acte. Il n'avait d'expérience que ce que les gars du dortoirs lui avaient raconté et les magasines pornos qu'ils lui ont prêté. Mais l'un de ces magasines s'est révélé être un porno gay et il s'est mis à paniquer lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que c'est celui là justement qui le faisait le plus bander. Après quelques jours de réflexion il avait réussi à se persuader que c'était une réaction normale car c'était le première qu'il voyait ça, que si à présent il y jetait un coup d'oeil, à ce fameux magasine, ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, et que de toutes façons il était amoureux de Luna et rien ne changerait ça.

Au final , il n'a pas pu se poser plus de questions que cela car la Grande Bataille a éclaté et Luna, parmi tant d'autres, y est restée. Elle était morte rapidement, sous nos yeux à Neville, Ron et moi, d'un _Avada _sec et pouvais encore voir ses yeux vides et...

Stop ! La sonnette d'alarme retentit dans ma tête, me faisant ouvrir brutalement les yeux. Je chassais mes dernières pensées en secouant la tête et revins au présent. Je passais vaguement une main dans les mèches noires qui étaient tombées sur mon front et lancai un _Tempus _de l'autre. Je contastait que j'avais une fois de plus veillé bien trop tard pour un jeudi soir, surtout que le vendredi était une journée chargée.

Je ramassai les affaires de cours que j'avais laissées sur une table après manger pour rejoindre Neville dans la Salle sur Demande et remontai dans le dortoir spécial des Huitième années. Je retirai à la va-vite mes vêtements en ne gardant que mon boxer et me glissai sous l'épaisse couverture de mon lit à baldaquin. Ce fut les poings serrés contre mon oreiller et sur le doux fond sonore des ronflements de mes compagnons de chambre que je sombrais lentement dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

**A suivre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé**:Les sentiments d'Harry Potter commencent à s'embrouiller et le Sauveur ne sait plus à qui se fier.

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un slash (relations homosexuelles) et contiendra des des scènes sexuelles explicites (classées M)

**Disclaimer** : Le monde et les persos appartiennent à JKR. Mais je suis responsable de leur pensées et de leurs actes.

**Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

**POV Harry :**

Le lendemain matin, je passai les portes de la Grande Salle et marchais directement vers la table des Gryffindors, quasiment vide vu l'heure relativement prématurée —6h. Là j'aperçus la mine sombre d'Hermione, qu' elle arborait presque sans discontinuer depuis la fin de la guerre. Je pressai doucement son épaule de ma main puis m'assis sur le banc à coté d'elle.

Elle leva à peine la tête vers moi pour m'agresser le petit rictus étrange qui lui servait de sourire ces derniers temps.

Je pouvais comprendre et je partageai son désespoir. Son homme, mon meilleur ami était mort sous la main d'un Crabbe senior pendant la dernière bataille. Mon cœur se serra une fois de plus à l'idée que je ne le reverrais plus jamais.

C'est la seule personne que j'aimais et que est morte à laquelle je m'autorise à penser. Déjà parce que de toutes façons, la contemplation d'Hermione et du nuage gris ayant élu domicile au dessus de sa tête — façon de parler— m'envoyait illico des image de mon meilleur ami défunt, me rendant nostalgique.

Et l'autre raison c'est que je n'avais pas de culpabilité pour sa mort. En effet, il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans la bataille. Plus que moi, battre Voldemort avait été sa seule raison de vivre les semaines précédant le fameux jour. Je crois qu'au fond, il savait qu'il allait y rester ou du moins, subir de graves blessures. Et celles-là, je savais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu vivre avec le restant de ses jours. C'était quelqu'un qui aimait la vie, mais plus que tout sa liberté et celle de ceux qui comptaient pour lui.

Ainsi, au lieu de refouler les larmes quand je me souviens de lui, de ses yeux pétillant d'une volonté farouche de profiter de la vie, de son caractère de feu, de ses ronflements —les plus bruyants du dortoir, de son sourire immense devant les montagnes de nourriture pendant les repas, eh bien je préfère me laisser aller pour pouvoir honorer son souvenir comme il le mérite.

Un coup de coude dans le ventre me ramena douloureusement à la réalité. Je grimaçai lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il avait pour but de me prévenir de l'arrivée de McGonagall, qui traquait vers moi.

« Monsieur Potter ! Vous devriez vous concentrer sur votre travail au lieu de bailler aux corneilles. Le cas échéant, je devrais sévir... »

Et elle s'en alla de son pas sévère pour réprimander d'autres pauvres élèves.

Bon sang, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais en classe ! Je jetai un coup à mon voisin de pupitre et son regard compatissant m'appris qu'il avait du me trainer de la grande salle à ici.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Je me déconnectais souvent de la réalité, surtout quand je repensais à Ron...

Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai un corbeau à transformer en chapeau, moi. Encore une métamorphose utile à la vie courante, bien entendu...

Je secouai ma baguette comme il fallait—si Neville m'entendait prononcer cette phrase à voix haute, il en rougirait jusqu'aux oreilles, le pervers— et mon bureau se trouva orner d'un magnifique tissu à plumes sans formes avec des yeux qui clignaient en plein milieu...

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me mis à glousser en admirant mon travail et carrément à rire quand je vis l'espèce de corbeau informe, mou, devant Seam qui tentait probablement de s'envoler.

Les autres élèves autour —Gryffondors et Hufflepufs —commencèrent à se retourner, et mon sourire s'agrandit et mon corps eu des spasmes, et je du me retenir sur mon pupitre mon ne pas tomber à terre, tellement la mine dégoûter de Seamus devant son travail était drôle. Mes bras allèrent d'eux même s'enrouler autour de mon ventre pour soulager mes pauvres abdominaux —c'est dingue ce que ça fait mal, de rire, quand la voix insupportable du professeur rententit :

« Monsieur Potter! Vous rejoindrez M. Rusard à 20h demain pour une retenue, pour pertubation du cours ! »

Je ne tentais pas de protester, vu son air pincé, ça ne servait à rien, mais son intervention eu le mérite de me calmer net.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu l'as bien cherchée, celle-là, me glissa discrètement Seamus.

Je retins un autre gloussement : il était vexé.

Ouais mais putain, c'était trop drôle, avec la tête que tu faisais... »

Son visage renfrogné valait le détour et je me remis à ricaner. Heureusement, la cloche de fin d'heure de cours était là pour couvrir mon rire .

« Allez, fait pas cette tête, sinon Dean va m'arracher les couilles pour t'avoir mis dans cet état là ! »

Et c'était vrai . Seam pouvait être vraiment insupportable quand il était dans cet état-là. Et à chaque fois c'était Dean l'avait sur les bras parce qu'il était son petit ami.

Mon ami eu un petit sourire amusé devant cette pensée —masi petit, le sourire, il faudrait quand même s'avouer vaincu aussi vite— alors qu'on sortait de la salle de classe pour se diriger en cours d'Histoire de la Magie que Binns enseignait toujours.

0000000

Le professeur Slughorn passait dans les rangs en boitillant, blessé à la jambe pendant la guerre. Il babillait joyeusement les consignes de la potion à réaliser en duo : chaque Gryffindor placé aux côtés d'un Slytherin qui lui était attitré dès le début de l'année. Cela lui avait valu des remarques sarcastiques des deux maison, mais pas plus.

Depuis la guerre, tous avaient mûri et même si les relations entre les deux maisons autrefois rivales n'étaient pas cordiales, la majeure partie des mésententes avaient cessées.

En ce qui me concerne, c'est simple, je les ignorais et ils me le rendaient bien. Surtout Malfoy. C'était un accord tacite passé entre nous. Nous avions tous les deux bien trop souffert et perdu des êtres qui nous étaient chers.

Sa mère est morte et je crois que son père est en prison—le Ministère est resté bien discret sur ce coup-là ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Enfin, la guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses. Comme, par exemple, et ce n'est pas insignifiant, la présence de Slughorn.

Snape aurait du être de retour, mais il avait mystérieusement disparus depuis la fin de la guerre. Les rumeurs allaient bon train la dessus : pour certains, il était mort ou bien gravement blessé et donc placé à Ste Mangouste dans le plus grand des secrets. Pour d'autres— la plupart des Gryffindors, la terreur des cachot s'était laissée mourir pendant le combat, n'ayant pas le courage de voir sa face de chauve-souris le restant de ses jours.

Pour ma part, même s'il était clair que je le détestait pour toutes les réprimandes, humiliations, et sarcasmes non désirés, je savais qu'il était en vie. Peut-être gravement blessé, mais sauf.

Au moins personne de remettait en cause sa loyauté vis-à-vis de l'Ordre de Phénix. S'il y avait une chose de bien que j'avais faite au lendemain de la guerre, c'était bien d'assurer, devant toute la foule présente pour mon de discours de Sauveur du monde sorcier —comme ils m'appelaient alors, que le professeur Snape était un espion à la solde de l'Ordre et qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie maintes et maintes fois (même s'il est très dur pour mon égo de l'admettre).

Quand je regardais la salle de potion, comme en ce moment, ou même la table des professeur pendant les repas dans la Grande Salle, j'avais l'intime conviction que le tableau n'était pas complet.

D'accord, il n'y avait pas Ron, Luna, Dumbledore et tous les morts qui resteront toujours dans nos mémoires, mais nous pensions tous à eux, chaque jour nous savons comment ils sont morts, par qui, leur agresseurs sont tous à Azkaban, et nous étions là pour honorer leur souvenir.

Mais Snape, lui avait tout simplement disparu de la surface de la Terre —enfin de la surface de Hogwarts, personne ne savait où il se trouvait, ni même s'il était toujours vivant.

Alors quand je repensais à lui, son envolée de robes lorsqu'il passait dans les couloirs, son rictus sévère plaqué sur le visage, et surout—oui surtout — son attitude déterminée et farouche lors de la bataille, un pincement au cœur se faisait ressentir en moi.

Et à chaque fois que cela arrivait, je me faisais la réflexion, même si bien vite étouffée par ma conscience, qu'il fallait le retrouver, que c'était mon rôle d'aller le chercher par la main où qu'il soit pour le ramener de force dans ces _foutus_ _cachots_ car c'est là qu'était sa place.

* * *

**A suivre! Une petite review? Ou bien je dois tout retirer?**


End file.
